This is War
by Shade Hunter the Pegasus
Summary: Takes place in an AU(Alternate Universe), one where Rainbow Dash and Pinkamena were killed on Nightmare Night. Will feature ALL of my OCs. Cover art is just a random Halo Pony I found on Google Images. The name is also the name of a song by 30 Seconds to Mars, go check it out NAOW!
1. Landing in Equestria

+Unknown+

"Cortana, do we have anything on that planet over there?" A male voice from inside a full bodied suit of green armour with a yellow visor asks, indicating a planet on the east side of a large space ship with the 'AUTUMN 2' in white letters on both sides. "Give me a second Chief. Huh, that's weird." A female voice replies. "What is it?" "I can't seem to find it on any database. Master Chief, I think the AUTUMN has just discovered a new planet." "Well I'll be damned. Get a landing crew ready." A black man chewing on a cigar orders, standing beside the one known throughout the universe as Master Chief.

Before they can get ready, however, a large purple ship drops out of hyper speed and begins to open fire on the AUTUMN. "Damn it! Man your stations!" The black man, Sergeant Palmer, orders and the AUTUMN returns fire.

+On the planet below-Transcendence-Amicitia(1)+

"Hay, look at that." I tell AppleJack and Lightening, the three of us on the roof of mine and AJ's home. "What the?" Lightening asks as we watch what look like stars moving back and forth across the night sky. "Yawl suppose Princess Luna and Prince Eclipse are doin' something?" AJ asks. "It's a possibility, I guess." I say with a shrug.

+Back in Space+

"Fucking Covenant, everyone get to the escape pods!" Sergeant Palmer commands. "You gonna stay behind like you did when the first AUTUMN went down?" Master Chief asks. "Hell no. Now lets get moving." Palmer replies, grabbing an Assault Rifle and Magnum, the Chief getting a Binary Rifle and Energy Sword. "Lets move it." Palmer says and the two, three counting the AI Cortana, leave the control room and head for the pods, killing several Covenant boarding squads on the way. "Welcome aboard Master Chief, Sergeant Palmer." A Marine says when the get on a pod. "Thanks for the ride. Now get us down to that planet." Palmer instructs, pointing towards what they believe to be the new planet. "Roger sir." The Marine replies, flipping a few switches.

+Transcendence-Amicitia+

"Holy hell!" I shout when a large explosion appears with the moving stars. "What _was _that?!" AJ demands. Suddenly there's a ringing sound close by and Lightening pulls out his ear piece and puts it in. "Lightening here, go ahead Princess Luna. Yea, we saw it. There was also several bright stars moving near the explosion. You think it's the Hyborians?" Lightening asks, chills running down AJ and I's spines at the mention of the Hyborians.

"Understood, 'Wolf' out." He then takes it out and returns it to his pocket. "Well?" I ask nervously. "It wasn't her or Prince Eclipse, but she wont rule out the Hyborians. I've gotta go get the others ready, though." He explains before standing up and taking off.

+Space-Escape Pod+

"Attention, we're about to break the atmosphere, so sit down and strap your asses in." The Marine piloting the pod claims, flipping a couple overhead switches and pressing a few buttons. The pod's outside hull soon becomes an inferno as it punches a hole through, streaking towards the ground at high speeds. "Here comes my _favorite_ part." Palmer states and the other Marines, a total of 24 and him, laugh, even the Chief letting out a rare chuckle, before the pod crashes into a forest and digging a ditch in the ground. "Status." Master Chief, says, standing up. All the Marines confirm they're green to go, and they empty out.

+Lightening+

Alright, we all here?" I ask at the assembled group: Transcendence, AppleJack, Scootaloo, and the rest of the Elite. "Ready. looks like they sent a welcome party." Dorliche claims, pointing to the sky and a tail of flames, indicating something from outside the atmosphere. "Looks like it's landing in the Everfree Forest." Scootaloo points out, a katana at her left, her lead pipe on her right, and a six-shot revolver in her left shoulder holster. "Then lets move." I instruct and we all break out in a trot towards the forest edge.

"So, what do you think we'll find?" A rough sounding male voice asks and I give the hand signal for 'stop'. "No clue, but I wonder what's edible around here?" Another male, this one sounding like it's coming from inside something, asks. I give the signal to 'follow me' and we slowly make our way closer. "What the fuck?" Nova asks when a large silver container comes into view, along with a group of 26 bipedal creatures in green clothes. As we take a few more steps forward, there's a loud crack and a muffled, "Shit" from Brimstone. Unfortunately, it's loud enough the new creatures hear it as well.

"What was that? Who's there?" A dark male asks as the group draw what look like advanced guns. "Hold it Lightening," Dorliche states, putting a hand over mine to prevent me from drawing my own gun. "they aren't the Hyborian." He claims, eyes darting over the group. "Then what are they?" I reply with. "You have five seconds before we open fire!" The dark one shouts, getting into a stance. "Well?" Vinyl asks. "I don't feel like getting shot." I state with a sigh before standing up and breaking cover, the rest following.

"What the fuck are you?" The dark one asks, lowering his gun slightly. "I should ask you the same thing, sir." I reply, startling his group. "You can talk?" The echo voice asks and I turn to see a high-tech looking green suit with a yellow visor. "Who are you creatures?" Scootaloo asks. They're called either Marines or the UNSC, which stands for United Nations Space Command. The black guy is Sergeant Palmer, while the man in the armour is known as the Master Chief." Transcendence states as he walks forward, further startling them.

* * *

(1)-Amicitia: It's what I've decided to call the planet that houses Equestria, it's Latin for 'Friendship'.

A MLP:FiM/Halo crossover. One of my favorite shows and one of my favorite video game series.

Also, if you can guess who/what the Hyborians are, I'll give you notice in the next chapter and/or take an OC from you.


	2. Friends in Strange Places

**+Transcendence+**

"How the hell do you know who and what we are?" Sergeant Palmer demands, raising his gun again. "First off put the guns down, or I'll take them." I instruct. "Ha! You can try." Palmer retorts. "I warned you." I state with a sigh before magically jerking away guns, ammo, grenades, knives, etc. "Well I'll be damned." A female voice states. "And that would be Cortana." I add. "Well, he's got my attention." Master Chief says. "Thank you John-117." I say, causing him to do a double take. "How do you know my name?" He demands, clenching his fists.

"Because I got jerked here from another dimension, one where all of you UNSC are only in a video game series." I reply, returning their weapons. "Amazing they're a Sentient, as well as psychic?!" Cortana exclaims. "We're not psychic, and not all of us can do it. It's magic." Lightening replies, stepping up with his arms crossed. "Magic? You're bullshitting me." Palmer claims with a snort. "Lightening, they're really starting to piss me off. Hurry up and contact Canterlot." Dorliche instructs from my left. "Already have. They'll be here soon." Lightening replies, staring down Palmer.

We wait for around half an hour before the Princesses, Prince Eclipse, Shining Armour, and Discord arrive. "And what are your names?" Princess Celestia asks. "Sergeant Palmer." "Master Chief." The two reply. "Ma'am, I don't mean to be rude, but where the hell are we?" Palmer asks. "You're in the kingdom of Equestria on the planet Amicitia." Princess Cadence replies. "Where did you come from and how did you end up here?" Shining armour asks. "Well, we _were_ in deep space flight, or so we thought, when we found this planet. We were planning on sending a drop ship to scout out a Landing Zone, when a Covenant Battleship dropped out of hyper speed right beside us and shot us down." Cortana explains, now a holographic image.

"Covenant, what do they look like?" Dorliche asks, now paying attention. "There's Grunts, which are real short and look like toads on two legs. Then there's Jackals, they look like dogs, _ugly ass_ dogs, and are orange. The Elite, which are their warriors, look like them, but a foot or so taller, covered in dark scales and armour, and their mouths look like squids. Then there's the Hunters, which are real big and have what amounts to a lazar canon on one arm. You _do not_ wanna mess with them unless you're 100% sure you'll live. Those called Brutes have a tough hide, their weapons normally have a blade of some sorts on them. Buggers are drones, incapable of fear and they fly. Their leaders are the Prophets, creatures that basically just flap their gums about 'The Great Truth'. And finally, the Arbiter. He's their equivalent of him," I point at Master Chief before continuing. "He's the one they send in when things are going down the drain for them. Although he seems to be drifting away. Weather that's good or bad, I don't know."

"SON OF A BITCH!" Dorliche roars and punches a tree, turning it to shrapnel that blasts the ground in front of it. "What's wrong?" Lightening asks, worried for his friend and ally. "Transcendence, you just described the Hyborians perfectly." He replies. "And the Covenant. How?" Palmer asks. "Like I said, I'm from another dimension, where the Covenant, UNSC, and everything that happened, including the Halos, is a videogame." I explain and Palmer's jaw drops, his cigar falling out.

**+In Space-Aboard the 'Requiem' CAS-Class Assault Carrier/Daleek(1)+**

"I don't give a damn what the Prophets threaten me with! I've had enough of killing the humans." The Arbiter rages in a room with me, four other Sangheili, two Jiralhanae, 3 Kig-Yar, 7 Unggoy, and a Mgalekgolo. "So what are we going to do?" One of the Brutes asks. "You know that planet below us? I bet that the Daemon and their colored Sergeant are down there, along with several others." "Your point?" One of the other Elites ask. "Get ready, because we're going to assist them in the upcoming war. Meet me at the 'Lee-Way' in one hour." The Arbiter replies before storming out of the room.

After a moment of silence, we head to our individual quarters and pack only essentials. I'm one of the first to arrive, the Arbiter already waiting with the Mgalekgolo, the rest arriving soon after. "Are you sure you wish to join me? For if you do, you will never be able to return." The Arbiter announces. "Arbiter, we are with you until the end." I claim, placing my fist over my heart, the others doing so as well. "Very well, then let us load and go." He replies with a nod and we all enter.

**+Equestria-Dorliche+**

"Hold it son. _You've _meet the Covenant?" The one Transcendence called 'Sergeant Palmer'. "Yes, they destroyed my home village, my betrothed, and our unborn son. And don't call me 'son'. I am over 60'000 years old, _boy._" I reply, ignoring the looks of disbelief him and his troops give. "Uh-oh, looks like we got company." Transcendence states, pointing to a large purple ship that's heading for us. "Marines, get ready!" Palmer shouts and all of us scatter. When it lands, a door opens up, a walkway sliding out, and a group of 19 Hyborians exit it.

"Attention UNSC, this is the Arbiter. We are not here to fight. We've had enough of the mindless killing between us and this group has turned on the Covenant. We are here to assist you." One in golden armour claims. "Holy shit, the Arbiter." Transcendence says from my left, his shotgun drawn. "How do we know if they're telling the truth?" Scootaloo asks. "If you truly wish to form an alliance, then you'll allow me to probe your minds for any trace of deceit." Transcendence replies. "Very well." The Arbiter replies. "Wish me luck." Transcendence pleads before forming a magic barrier and breaking cover.

Several surprised gasps and minutes later, Transcendence shouts, "They speak the truth!", and we also reveal ourselves. "Never thought I'd live to see the day I was working with the Arbiter." The armoured one, Master Chief, states. "Indeed, Daemon." The Arbiter replies before the two firmly grasp hands and shake. "So, are the boys upstairs planning anything?" Palmer asks. "A full out assault in two Earth months." A grey one answers. "I just checked, the communications channel in the pod is still active, and connected the largest Marine-protected world in this galaxy!" The female projection exclaims. "Wonderful news, how quick can they send us support?" Palmer asks.

"In a couple weeks, they'll send everything we need: Troops, weapons, vehicles, ammo, you name it." "Did you mention our new truce?" The Chief asks. "I wasn't sure, so no." She replies with a shake of her head. "So, who are the leaders of this planet?" The Arbiter asks, looking at each of us. "That would be us, and we're the leaders of this _nation_." Celestia replies before her, Luna, Cadence, Eclipse, and Discord step forward.

* * *

(1)-Daleek: He's my new Covenant OC. Elite, 6'3", grey hide/skin, jet black armour. Weapons: Energy Sword, Mauler, and Spiker.

I'm sorry, but I've always imagined the Arbiter and Master Chief working together. Why? Well for one, I've always thought of them as being the others equivalent.


	3. Cheese Don't Ask

+Daleek+

As the Arbiter, Daemon, and this nations leaders convers, I return to our shuttle and get my weapons: An Energy Sword, Mauler, and Spiker. Upon exiting, I encounter one of the creatures. "So, looks like we'll be working together from now on." He claims. "Indeed, creature." I reply with a brief nod. "The names Transcendence, can call me 'Unity'." The creature explains. "Very well 'Unity'. I am Daleek." I state. "I noticed there's no Yanme'e with you." He states, using our word for the drones. "You know our names?" I ask, surprised. "Yes, you're a Sangheili." He states. "Impressive, you _do _know the names, then." "Also, you're short for a Sangheili. Did something happen?" He asks, obviously trying not to be rude.

"Yes, I was genetically altered to posses the best traits of each Covenant species. The strength of a Mgalekgolo, speed of a Yanme'e, A Jiralhanae 'Berserker' abilities, but I control it, mechanical knowledge of a Huragok, and Kig-Yar rifle skills. But the alteration greatly stunted my growth. It is sometimes a hindrance, but helpful at other times." I explain, looking to the stars. "Is the Arbiter still Thel 'Vadam?" "Correct. It is thanks to him that the." "The Heratic fell? Slaying Tartarus on the Delta Halo? I know quite a lot of the Covenant, Daleek." 'Unity' explains, interrupting me. "Yet this planet is, rather was, uncharted. How could you know?"

"It's a long story, trust me." He claims as we walk over to the other creatures. "So, who's yer new friend?" A female asks. "I am Daleek." I say. "Names AppleJack. And judgin' from that thing yawl came down in, it's a good thing you're on our side." She says and I nod. "I still don't trust any of you." A male claims and I see a male with a shovel on his back approach, stopping 12' away. "Then I will have to try." I reply. "Good luck, unless you can reverse time and stop that ship from killing my entire village, don't even try." He states before fading from sight. "Where did he go?" I ask, looking around. "He can do that. Do you know what Immortals are?" Anther male asks as a figure of my height sits down on something, a log. "I have heard tales of them, beings that cannot die that posses extraordinary powers and abilities." I explain and he nods. "Good, cause you just met an Immortal of Earth. His name is Dorliche Graves, mine's Lightening Strike, call me Lightening. That's Brimstone Stronghoof, my sister Vinyl Scratch, Scootaloo, and Nova Flare." He says, pointing to each in turn.

"A HALO?!" The colored sergeant exclaims, getting everyone's attention. "Correct, the Covenant is moving one Halo from it's current position to here. They plan on firing it after they drain this planet of it's resources." The Arbiter explains. "Then we gotta put a few bullet holes in their plan, now don't we?" 'Unity' asks, pulling out an older weapon, a shot gun. "I can agree with that." The human sergeant states, the other humans nodding. "So, do we tell the public or not?" A regal looking female creature asks. "That is a good question, Luna." Another female creature, taller, though, replies.

"Well, they'll find out one way or another. I say we tell them." The one named Lightening states, the others soon nodding in agreement. "Very well, we shall let Equestria know. I must be off now for it is time to raise the sun and lower the moon." The taller female says before her and the other unfold wings and take off. "What did she mean 'It's time to raise the sun and lower the moon'?" I ask. "If you're all going to be here for a while, then you should know something. The two that just flew away are Princesses Celestia and Luna, they're sisters. Celestia raises the sun while Luna raises the moon." A male with a sword claims. "You're kidding?" The Daemon asks. "Nope, just keep looking up." The male instructs and we all look skyward.

"Incredible." The Arbiter gasps when the moon starts moving away, a bright light coming from the east. "What do we do now?" I ask, looking to the Arbiter. "We wait." He replies simply. "What other life forms inhabit this planet?" The Mgalekgolo asks, it's voice sound like a thousand small ones. "Hydras, Dragons, Manticors, Diamond Dogs, and several others. By the way, don't trust a Diamond Dog." 'Unity' explains, counting them off on his fingers. "We're in for one helluva trip." A human states. "Very." An Unggoy adds.

"You all might wanna get ready to meet the public." A tall male with horns suggests, his expression one of great amusement. "Right, only small sidearms and Energy Swords." The Arbiter orders and the others return to the drop-ship. "It would seem your choice of weapons benefits you here." The Arbiter states, looking at me. "Agreed, sir." I reply. "Relax Daleek, I'm just trying to make talk until it's time to meet the rest of them." He explains with a laugh.

* * *

Short chapter, I know. I'M SORRY!

More on Daleek and Dorliche is already expressing his long boiling hatred. No surprise, really.


	4. An Accident

+Transcendence+

"I'm soooooo board!" Vinyl shouts suddenly, landing right in the middle of a group of Marines starting a small fire, scaring the hell out of them. "The hell!" One of them shouts, falling on his ass and dropping the matches. "Idiot." Lightening states, smacking her on the back of the head. "Are they always like that?" Daleek asks. "Wait, it gets worse." I reply, smirking. "You wanna go _again_, bro?" She asks, putting on her goggles. "Bring it, sis." He replies, grinning like a madman. "Oh shit." Scootaloo states, face-palming. "What?" Palmer asks. "Unless they go up, yawl might wanna back the hell away." I suggest, taking several steps away. As if on que, the two launch themselves at each other.

"Wow, I thought you were a _civil_ species?" Cortana asks, her hologram looking right at me. "We are, yes. But those two, and this lug." I indicate Brimstone, "are about as smart as a box of rocks most of the time." I explain with a sigh, ducking a rock that Brimstone launched at me. "See?" I asks, ducking another one. "I see." Cortana replies, a bemused expression on her holographic figure. "Whoa!" A Marine exclaims when Lightening releases a bolt of green hued plasma. "He can do that?!" The Arbiter shouts. "Wait for it..." I instruct, holding a hand up. "YEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Vinyl shrieks, breaking a couple trees with the sheer decibels.

"Amazing!" Palmer shouts, covering his ears. "Should see what Dorliche can do." Nova says. "Who's that?" The Chief asks. "Me." Dorliche answers, forming right beside him with a smirk. "Shit!" Palmer shouts, drawing a pistol and shooting Dorliche in the neck. "Do you mind?" Dorliche asks, the wound instantly healing. "What in the world?" Palmer asks, slack-jawed. "I'm an Immortal of Earth, you foal." Dorliche states, before a small block of ground forming in time to catch him as he sits down. "Heads up." I warn and form a magical barrier in time for Vinyl to bounce off of it and onto the ground.

"Ow." She states with a grin and laugh. "Vinyl." I say, getting her attention. "Yea, what's up?" "You're a real idiot sometimes, you know?" I ask. "Yea, but Tavi likes that about me." She replies with another massive grin before rolling out of the way of Lightening's foot smashing down, but not in time to avoid being grabbed be his large arms. "Oh shit." Vinyl whimpers before being flown up in her brothers arms. "What's he doing?" Daleek asks, eyes following them up. "One ah his special tricks, watch." AJ states tiredly, leaning on my shoulder. As I expected, he begins to fly in circles, rapidly gaining speed, before rocketing Vinyl towards the ground at insane speeds.

"That's gonna hurt." Palmer states, watching her rapid decent. Right before she hits the ground, however, she lands on a random cushion of clouds. "Damn it, Discord." Lightening grumbles and said God of Chaos appears. "You called?" He asks, floating upside down in mid-air, wings motionless. "You ruined what would've been an epic crater." Lightening grumbles as he lands, Princesses Luna and Celestia close behind. "We can't have you making each other look like you just walked out of Tartarus." Princess Celestia begins. "I might take offense to that!" Dorliche claims, then laughs at her surprised expression.

"Yea, she's right." I state with a sigh. Suddenly, Lightening jumps in front of me and AJ, barely ahead of a bullet aimed for us, but nailing him in the shoulder. "The hell was that?" Daleek asks, drawing his Spiker and aiming in the direction of the bullet, pulling the trigger once. "Oomph!" Someone screams, sounding almost a mile away. "That would be the would-be assassin. One Nautical mile north-east. I sheared through his lower vertebrae, paralyzing him." Daleek explains, returning his weapon as the bullet falls out of Lightening's shoulder as the wound heals. "I shall retrieve them." Dorliche states and fades from sight, returning a couple minutes later with a whimpering Griffon.

"Speak, now!" Celestia orders, a dangerous look on her face. "I, I, I was sent by the Raw Hoof(1), to take out either him or her." The Griffon, a male, stammers as he indicates me and AJ with a couple jerks of his head. "Anything else we should be privy to?" I demand, anger flaring at the attempt on AJ's life. "The Raw Hoof has several thousand followers, all with one goal in mind: The elimination of the Elite, every member." He explains with a madman's grin. "And who do we have to thank for this news?" Apple Jack asks as I flick out a blade and press it against his jugular. "The name's Elkay, and bakuhatsu(2)!" He shouts before, somehow, pressing a red button. "SHIT!" I hear AJ yell and she throws herself on him, right before the explosives go off.

"AHHHHHHH!" AJ shouts in pain seconds after the explosion. "NO!" I shout, rushing over to find AJ, minus her right leg from the knee down. Oh no, no, no, no. Shit! Is there anything any of you can do?!" I ask/demand as I turn around, tears already running down my face. "Let me see." Daleek states, practically shoving me out of the way and removing several objects from his pack and sending a Grunt to their Drop ship to retrieve some things. He pulls out a syringe. "It's a slight tranquilizer, to dull the pain." He explains before jabbing it directly into her heart. After a few more seconds, the Grunt returns with a large bag, clanking noises coming from inside. "Give him some space." The Arbiter instructs, him and a couple Marines pushing us back slightly.

Almost half an hour later, Daleek _finally _backs away. "Well?!" I ask, worried. "She's alive, but her leg. Well, look for your self." He instructs in a guilty tone. Shoving another Elite out of the way to get to Apple Jack, _my_ Apple Jack. "Oh, sweet Tartarus." I gasp, falling to my knees at her side. From the knee down, her left leg is now a robotic limb, slightly larger than her other one. "Whatever you see fit, I'll take it." Daleek states, removing her helmet and setting it down on the ground beside him. "All I have to offer is my gratitude. Without your quick actions, she'd definitely be dead." I reply as I turn to him, my thanks plastered on my face. "How long until she wakes?" Scootaloo asks. "Uh, he went boom." AJ mumbles, propping herself up on an elbow.

"Oh thank Gaia!" I exclaim and wrap her in a death hug, not letting go until she rapidly pats my shoulder. "My leg feels weird." She complains, trying to look around me. "Before you see, you better prepare yourself for, well, just look." I explain and move, her new metallic limb shining in the morning sunlight. She doesn't say anything at first, merely opening and closing her mouth several times over a couple minutes before shouting, "APPLE BUCK SEASON, HERE AH COME!", jumping up and pumping her fist in the air with a triumphant look.

* * *

(1) - The Raw Hoof. A mysterious organization Tartarus bent on annihilating the Night Elite, every member. They will play a decent sized role later on.

(2) - Bakuhatsu. Japanese for 'Explosion'. He was a Kamikaze, and he did what he was ordered by the Raw Hoof.

Apple Jack, my favorite of the Mane 6(Sorry Fluttershy). I've wanted to do _something_ to make her badass, and I've combined her with BA Covenant tech. Wonder what else her leg can do? :P


	5. Can't Think of Good Title

+Lightening-Two Days Later+

"Are you sure it's still a good idea to go through with this? Apple Jack is still getting used to her new leg, and no one else, aside from those that were present, knows." I say, almost pleading with Princess Celestia, as me, her, the other Royalty, Transcendence, Apple Jack, The Arbiter, Daleek, the Hunter, Master Chief, and Sergeant Palmer wait behind a large, red velvet curtain, the whole population of Equestria on the other side. "Yes, they need something to give them morale support, as well as a stronger reason to trust this group of Hyborians." Celestia explains before her and the other Royalty walk onstage, a large cheer erupting from the crowd.

After a few minutes of Celestia unsuccessfully trying to calm the crowd. "SILENCE!" Discord roars, a dead silence falling over all. "Thank you Discord. Now then, some of you may have herd of a spieces of space-faring life forms: The Hyborians." She stops, letting it sink in, before she continues. "But fear not! The strange events that happened in the night sky a couple nights ago was actually another group of space-faring life forms, helpful ones, and they're here to assist us." Here, Master Chief and Sergeant Palmer walk out, Palmer in a fancy suit.

Not waiting for a reply, she continues. "And, much to the surprise to all that were present, we also have allies, Hyborian allies." Here, the Arbiter, Daleek, and the hunter, whose name I found out was Gri 'Shatil, step out, Gri moving the curtain, managing to keep the rest of us still hidden. "And finally, familiar faces to rally around as well." She concludes and the rest of us walk out, the crowd erupting in cheers. "I love how they cheer for _you_." Gri states with a quiet chuckle, a task astounding for one creature made of actually several thousand small worm-like creatures. Celestia silently steps away, the Chief taking her place, rippling's of talk throughout the crowd until the Chief starts talking.

"I am known as the Master Chief, me and Sergeant Palmer are here with 24 others. All of us are from a galactic force called the United Nations Space Command, or the UNSC. Our mission is to try and maintain universal peace, something that was ended when the Covenant, or Hyborian, as you know them, arrived. Several decades we've been at war, them against us and several other spieces. "The trio before you, well I'll let their leader explain." The Chief explains and the Arbiter takes the mic.

"Greetings! I am the Arbiter, once the Covenant/Hyborian's greatest solider. But, myself and a group of 17 others, including the two with me, have left, tired of all the mindless fighting. We are here to help repel what will soon be upon us." He announces and steps back, Celestia resuming the mic. "And in two weeks, more UNSC will arrive to help. If we all can unite, we _can_ stop them!" Celestia shouts, a fierce expression on her face, and the crowd goes into a frenzy. "WAIT!" Celestia shouts, calming the crowd. "Be aware, the Raw Hoof have dealt a major blow to one of the Elements of Harmony." She explains and AJ steps forward. "If ya decide you wish to join what will be the front lines, be aware that _this may happen to you_!" AJ shouts before ripping off the lower left leg of her pants, her Automail limb sparkling.

"If there's any Raw Hoof in the crowd now, speak now or we will find you, and it will _not_ be pretty." Transcendence states, a large ball of magic forming in his left palm, slowly growing until it's the size of a Manticors head, before he launches it into the sky and it explodes in a bright ball of hay colored magic. "Or, we can send Gri 'Shatil here to find you." I add with a grin, knocking a fist against his canon. After this threat, a trio nervously steps forward. "Guards, apprehend them." Prince Eclipse commands, indicating the trio, who obediently go with the Guards. a couple hours later and the meeting dissipates. "Oie! Where we go to sign up?" A familiar voice asks and I turn to see Sprocket and a group of maybe 100 others from Tech Falls wait outside. "Count us in." Another voice adds as the Shadowbolts land, followed by the Wonderbolts.

+Vinyl+

"I still cant get over how rad that thing is!" I gush, examining AJ's new leg, again. "What is this thing?" Daleek asks, eyeing my favorite weapon, my Sound Pistol. "Don't pull the," I begin, but shut up when he pulls the trigger by accident, firing a small blast of highly condensed sound with a bluish hue that hits the ground a few feet in front Transcendence and knocking him on his ass. Instead of getting pissed, he just laughs. "Amazing! Throughout all my years, I've never seen a weapon like this!" Daleek states. "I made it, specifically made for my little sister." Lightening claims, grinning. "But, I like my weapons." He adds, tossing my gun back to me and removing a small cylinder off his belt. Pressing a button on it, a large purple blade sprouting from the handle.

"Hay! We got our toys, too!" Sprocket announces and around 10 Mechs stomp from behind buildings. These ones, however, are obviously a different version, actually three. One is a large, vertical wheel inside a thinner horizontal one. Another is bipedal, it's left arm a massive turret, a large spiked ball and chain as the other. The last one has four wheels, is heavily armour plated, a large scoop is attached to the front as a plow, and a large barrel exiting on top, stopping flush with the plow. "Sprocket," I begin as I approach him and Lightening. ", can I have one?" I ask with a grin. "Sure, if you can get through Basic." Lightening replies.

"Uh, wha?" I ask, confused. "It's a training program that I, Dorliche, Princess Luna, and Shining Armour have been working on for several years. Ya' wanna be behind one of these beasts, then you'll have to survive Basic." Sprocket claims. "Oh, lovely." I reply, deadpanning at the mention of 'survive Basic'. "Sprocket. Get your folks separated by their preferred area of combat: tech, frontline, medic, snipers, etc." Lightening instructs and the earth pony nods before trotting over to where most of the rest of his group is gathered. "So, how bad _will_ Basic be?" I ask, head to the side slightly. He just chuckles before walking away. "That does not bod well." I grumble with a sigh.

* * *

My favorite of the three new mechs? The third one, the 'tank'


	6. Welcome to Basic

+3rd+

Several Equestrians, including Vinyl, Scootaloo, AppleJack, Octavia, and surprisingly enough, Twilight, had quickly put their names on the sign-up sheet, knowing who was going to be the Drill Sergeant. Within a few hours those that had put their names on the list were put on blacked out trains and taken to an unspecified location. Upon arriving, the found an area of almost fifty acres of land that had been converted into a large boot camp. And two ponies waiting for them: Dorliche dressed in full combat fatigues and his shovel on his back, and an unknown Pegasus with a dagger on his left hip. He's about six foot seven, brass/gold eyes, jet black mane and tail, raven colored wings, and a Cutie Mark of a Hunter's Moon with crosshairs on it. "Alright everypony. You all should know who I am, so let me introduce the stallion beside me." Dorliche says and the Pegasus holds a hand up before speaking. "My name is Shade Hunter, I was contracted by Princess Luna to aid in preparing an army. You may not know my name, but you might know my nickname: Deadly Nightshade."(1) This cause rippling's of quite talk through the crowd until a bold EP stallion says, "Bullshit! Prove it!"

Every pony side-steps, creating an alley leading directly to the pony. "Alright. Don't blame me if you loose a limb." Shade growls before drawing his dagger. "Nasu!" He shouts and the dagger transforms into fully silver katana blade with etchings down both sides and, on the left side of Shade's face, an inking of a Nightshade plant burns into view. Following this, Shade suddenly disappears, cause several ponies to gasp. "Still going to call bullshit?" Shade asks, reappearing behind the EP, the weapon pressed against his neck. "N, n, nope. I'm good." The EP stammers quickly and Shade nods before returning Nasu to it's sheath, it becoming a nine inch dagger again before he returns to Dorliche's side. "You better pay attention. Starting now, you will not call either of us by our names, you will address us as 'Drill Sergeant'. When asked a yes or no question and yes is required, you will answer, standing at attention, and in a deep voice, 'YES DRILL SERGEANT!'. Do I make myself clear?!" Dorliche shouts and, at attention, the ponies shout, "YES DRILL SERGEANT!"

"Alright maggots, walk down the row of tents, there's five of you to a tent. Drop your stuff off and meet me here." Shade says and the ponies, in three single file lines, walk down the tents. "Twilight Sparkle, Scootaloo, Vinyl Scratch, AppleJack, and Octavia Strings. Looks like we're bunking." Scootaloo says, opening the tent flap and the five entering. "Top bunk!" Vinyl shouts, tossing her duffle bag up on one of the two top ones, Octavia placing hers under it. After putting their things away, they five return to Shade, the first ones actually. The others return after a few minutes and Shade nods before shouting, "Alright maggots! Follow me!" and jogging off towards a large tent. "Inside here you will find uniforms like Dorliche was wearing. Find two sets of your size in boots, pants, and shirts then return to your tents and change out of your civilian clothes." He orders and after a, "SIR, YES SIR!" They all file in the tent grabbing two sets of fatigues and returning to their tents, where they each find a box with their name on it.

"Guess we put our civilian clothes in them." Twilight says, wearing her fatigues and putting her clothes in the box, the other four following suit. The flap of their tent opens and Dorliche enters, causing them all to stand at attention and snap a salute. "At ease. I just need to talk to Twilight." He says, turning to her. "Yes Drill Sergeant?" Twilight asks. "I'm here to tell you that you won't receive any special attention or treatment. You're here as a soldier, you're going to be treated like one. If you don't like the sounds of that, I'm giving you the chance to return to Ponyvile." He explains, arms crossed with a serious expression. "I want to do my part to help protect Equestria. Treat me like you would any other soldier, Drill Sergeant." Twilight replies and salutes Dorliche, who returns it. "Very well, meet at the mess hall 0600 for supper." He says and leaves.

The three hours fly by and the group of about two hundred ponies meet in the large mess hall. "Alright, now that you're all here. Let's introduce to you the rest of your superiors." Shade says and three figures step out: Transcendence, Daleek, and Master Chief, . "These three are going to be aiding those in three specific classes. Transcendence will be training the snipers, Daleek will be hand-to-hand, Master Chief will be scouting, Dorliche will be with heavy weapons, and myself will be all-around." Shade explains, reading off a small list. "You better eat up and get some rest, because tomorrow starts bright and early." Dorliche claims and the five chuckle before they, too, start eating.

* * *

1: Shade Hunter is a Self-Insert, he's twenty four years old. his weapon Nasu, Japanese for 'Night Shade', is a magical dagger that can transform into any weapon he's used previously. The mark that appeared on his face is the mark of his clan, which he is the last survivor. HIs clan was a clan of masterful Monster Hunters. His ability to turn invisible was one of the abilities the Clan Elder gave him after preventing demons from Tartarus to pour out into Equestria when he was only thirteen. His clan name was Shirubāburēdo, or 'Silver Blades'.

Next chapter, Basic begins. Hehehe...


	7. Basic Begins

+Next Day-3rd-0400+

Early the next morning, before Celestia's sun has risen, all the soldiers are awoken by what sounds like an airhorn with an Ubercharge and on steroids. Quickly waking up, dressing in their fatigues, and making their beds like a soldier, they all go to where the five instructors are waiting, along with combat bags filled like they were already fighting the aliens, and each with a surname on it. "Find your name, grab the bag, and stop by Daleek at the armory for the weapons of your class." Dorliche instructs. "Ah, Sparkle. Here you are." Daleek says, putting a UNSC sniper, a simple knife, and a Magnum on a metal desk. "Scootaloo." Daleek says to the next pony and places a MA5D Individual Combat Weapon System assault rifle, Magnum, and Energy Sword on the desk(1). "Scratch." A Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher, or Needler, Type-51 Carbine, and Energy Sword for Vinyl. "Strings." A Type-33 Light Anti-Armor Weapon, or Fuel Rod Canon, a Double Barreled shotgun, and a Magnum. "Jack." An Energy Sword and Gravity Hammer for her. After they've all gotten their weapons, Transcendence clears his throat before speaking. "Alright, now that you know how much all that weighs, we're all gonna go on a nice morning run. Use your wings, And I'll bind them to your back with magic, use magic and I will use a spell I learned from Princess Luna that can block a Unicorn's, or _Alicorn's_, magic." The last part he says looking directly at Twilight.

The group starts of at an easy jog, Transcendence, Dorliche, Shade, Master Chief, and Daleek at the front with Transcendence jogging backwards to make sure none of them disobey the order. "May I ask why they choose you as one of the Drill Sergeants, Dorliche?" Master Chief asks, turning to the Immortal. "Because sixty-seven thousand years ago my home village, my betrothed, and our unborn son were incinerated by an Arborian warship. All those years I've been harboring my hatred for them, letting boil inside me, just waiting for the day I may exact my revenge." He explains before he starts chant/shouting. "Repeat after me! Don't want no tights, don't want no cape, Gotta have my roll of correction tape, Typewriter hummin', goin' clackety clack, Don't cut them grunts any slack!" He shouts and the soldiers repeat. "There goes the records and the payroll out, Count that cadence and gimme a shout! Bring it from the left, then bring it from the right, Do 'em in triplicate for half the night!" Another repeat from the soldiers and Daleek chuckles.

"Any military, never fail, have some sort of jogging chant." He says. "I've been around a long time, I was a general in the Equestrian Dragon War and was present at the Treaty Signing." Dorliche says before Transcendence starts a chant. "One mile - No Sweat, Two mile - Better yet, Three miles - Gotta run,Four miles - Just for fun, Come on - Let's go, We can go - Through the snow, We can run - To the sun, We train - In the rain  
E-Q U-E S-T R-I A-N  
Can you be - Like me?equestrian - Military!"

After repeating this, the five of them swap shouting out the chants and making sure everyone of them stays one the ground. Maybe twenty miles later, they return to the base, everypony feeling worn out with sore shoulders and stiff backs. "Alright, drop your stuff off and get washed, grab your weapons. and swing by the mess hall for breakfast, we'll split you up from there." Master Chief instructs. "Buck that was rough." Scootaloo says after their showers and on their way to the Mess Hall. "Yea, but it'll warm ya up." Twilight says with a laugh as they enter the Mess Hall, get their food and sit down. Once the eating is done, they're all split into their groups and led to different parts of the compound.

+Transcendence+

When me and my group of thirty five get to the sniper range, I turn around to see who I've got and grin when I see Twilight. "Let me start off by saying I'm not a hard ass like Dorliche. I despise formalities and being called sir, or 'prince'. I see a few of you I recognize: Twilight Sparkle, Bon-Bon, and Minute, to name a few. Now take a sec to get settled in. Because starting off I'm going to have each of you hit one of the targets out there, maybe four kilometers. It's a clear shot across." I explain then call a name. The pony, an EP mare named Mintleaf, quickly sets her weapon up and, in just a few seconds, sends a bullet through the target's heart and middle of the head. "Impressive, Mintleaf." I praise, honestly impressed, before calling out Twilight. Calmly, but quickly, she sets her gun up and sends a bullet through a target's neck. "Not bad." I say, writing something down on a clipboard before calling the next name.

This repetitive task goes on for a couple hours, until the whistle for lunch is blown and they pack up and start to head back. "Mintleaf, can I talk to you?" I ask, as she's the last one beside me up here. "Yes sir?" "Can I ask how you managed to shoot like you do?" "You mean stability?" "No, the speed." "I've always been fast with good hand eye coordination." She explains and stands up. Quick as I can, I fling an apple at her. Reacting faster than I can actually see, she draws her magnum and shoots it five times, when it lands it has a plus sign in it. "You'll be a good member of us snipers." I say and pat her on the shoulder before we begin the walk to the Mess Hall.

* * *

1: Make all the Scoutaloo jokes you want, don't give a damn.

Mintleaf: 19 Mare, EP, 5'5", tan skin, mint green mane and tail with streaks of turquoise, CM is a Mintleaf.

Mintleaf, expert sniper, quick as fuck reflexes, and a normally outgoing and friendly personality.


	8. Day One

**+Daleek+**

After lunch, myself and the group of fifty Equestrians go back to the large dirt circle we were at previously. "Alright, we left off with having to face Mgalekgolo, or Hunters, both Bond Brothers, with only a simple sidearm. What would you do?" I ask and AppleJack's hand goes strait up. "Yes?" "Well sir, ya'd wanna get behind 'em fer a clean shot of their lesser armored backs. Keep moving in circle around them, takin' shots at their backs. After ya kill one, if it's brother sees ya, he'll get real pissed and go berserk. Find a way ta stay behind him an' keep firin'. If ya run outta ammo, find sumtin real sharp, rush one a their back's an' jump on it, slicin' at their neck. If the other one sees ya an' goes ta fire, right after he fires jump off a the one yer on and let the laser take 'em out. Then, since he killed his brother, he'll get a bit emotional. That's when ya jump on him and go fer his neck." She explains, drawing it out in the dirt and not paying attention to the astonished looks she's receiving.

"Uhhh, correct." I say after a moment before standing up. "Now that that's been finished. One of you come at me ready to fight." I instruct before a Pegasus rushes me head on. "Fail." I say before crouching and spin kicking his feet out from under him, putting a foot on his neck. "Dead." I say simply and pull him up. As they go at me with similar styles, one of them catches me off guard. A Unicorn named Fenrir punches me in the chest, spins around me, hits me twice in the spine, kicks my legs out, and places a boot on my neck. "Dead, sir." He says, then helps me up. "Good show soldier. Those were some quick and well placed moves." I say, keeping his name in mind.

**+Scootaloo+**

"Alright, this task will be simple. All you have to do is get the other team's flag and get back to your own base. Sound simple? Well, minus lethal force, anything goes. Starting, now." Master Chief says and the two teams of ten split in opposite directions towards their bases. "Alright, I say three of us try and get the flag while the other seven try and set up a parameter." A Pegasus named Domino suggests. "I can make a decent wire snare." I offer, pulling out my knife. "That's great, but how would we know where they are?" Domino asks. "I can cut a plus into the tree on the side of the snare." I explain and he nods before himself and two earth ponies rush off. I quickly begin working on the traps, using the wire in my pouch for the snare part. After almost an hour, I've got seven snares placed in various locations and a vine net triggered by a trip wire.

Suddenly, Domino comes running past with the flag, jumping the wire, and I then notice the ten behind him, who don't see the wire and trip it, my net catching them right as a bell is herd. "Scootaloo. Mind letting us out?" one of the guys under the net asks and I chuckle before pulling on the wire, which raises the net. "Impressive net soldier, I even got caught in one of your snares." I hear Master Chief say and turn around with a salute. "At ease. Traps can be very effective, as you demonstrated." He says, looking at the net. "This is promising." Is all he says further before telling us to follow him back.

**+Vinyl+**

"I don't know how long I have to train you, but I'm going to do my damnedest to make sure your corpse isn't laying face-first in a puddle of your own blood on the battle field. One at a time, you'll be going through this compound behind me. Inside are traps, some will knock you out, others will produce flash bangs and there's trapdoors. To clear it, all you have to do is get through it without getting hit by a single trap. No magic, no wings, no echo location." He adds the last part looking at me with a sneer. "Sir, yes sir." I reply and he smirks before pointing at me then towards the compound. I easily get through the to almost the end, avoiding everything, but a trap-door suddenly opens and I fall down a slide, being dropped beside Shade. "Fail. Next!" He says. This is herd every time one of us goes through it until the last one goes through and get's all the way through. "'Bout bloody time. That's how you do it. What's your name, soldier?" Shade asks. "Sir, Private Shadowmere, sir!" The Pegasus says, saluting.

**+Dorliche+**

"Is that all you got, maggot?!" I shout, easily dodging the mini-gun fire and moving forward until I get close enough to tap them with my shovel. "Dead." I say, then dodge a kick from behind by rolling to the side. I easily dodge and out maneuver the fifty heavy weaponry ponies, actually finding it amusing. Suddenly I feel cold steel press against the nape of my neck. "Dead, sir." She says and I get on my knees. "Very good, Iris." I say before the bell rings for supper. "Alright, today's done. Go wash up then head for the Mess Hall." I instruct and they all salute. -Iris is going on the List for sure. Wonder if the other's got anypony.- I think as I enter the eating room for the us.

"So, any of you got a name for the advanced group?" Transcendence asks after we all sit down. "I got one. A Unicorn named Fenrir. Agile, coordinated, quick, not to mention he got me." Daleek says with a nod. "As do I, she made this in about half an hour." Master Chief says and tosses a vine net at me, which I try and pull apart, without success. "Who made it?" I ask. "Pegasus, Scootaloo. Apparently she's got a nak for traps and such." "No surprise." Transcendence chuckles. "Oh, and did you find one?" Shade asks. "Yea, Mintleaf did this with a magnum quicker than I could blink." He says and places an apple on the table with a plus in it. "Impressive. I got some Pegasus named Shadowmere." "And I got Iris. Seems we each already got one." I say with a chuckle. "Then we tell them after dinner?" Transcendence asks and I nod.

* * *

Fenrir: 26, 6'9", stallion, Unicorn, pale skin, ice blue eyes, arctic blue mane and tail.

Specialty: Close quarters, hand-to-hand, wrestling, and kick boxing.

Shadowmere: 22, 5'7", stallion, Pegasus, black skin, green eyes, midnight blue mane and tail.

Specialty: Automatic rifles, semi-automatic, and side arms.

Iris: 21, 5'6", mare, EP, darker skin, sapphire eyes, chocolate mane and tail.

Specialties: Explosives,


	9. Third Smartest Equestrian

+Little Mac+

"They've already assembled the Strike Team?" I ask, riding in the back of a Humvee, three UNSF marines as my body guards. "Yes sir, that's why they contacted you. They want the creator of the Striker Weapons present when the Strike Team receives them." A Marine says. "It's so strange being called 'sir'. I'm only eight." I say with a sigh, running my hands along the sleeves of my duster, under them are what I call 'Bio-Mechs' or 'Installments' attached to the bones in my arms as well as the muscles and nerves. When we arrive at the training camp, the Humvee pulls into a garage and the doors open. "Hello Little Mac. How's my favorite Cyborg doing?" Transcendence asks with a chuckle, earning odd looks from all others present. "Feeling good, feeling charged up." I reply before taking off the duster, my short-sleeved military uniform revealing the metal plates bolted directly to my bones and the wires, relays, overlays, etc. wired into the nerves and muscles in my arms. Every Marine gasps in amazement as I stretch my arms before Transcendence leads me through a set of doors and gives me a list of the names of those on the Strike Team, along with their specialties. "Scootaloo? Are you joking?" I ask with a hint of amusement. "Nope, turns out she's got a thing with traps." He replies before we stop, him opening a door and going through it.

"The five of you have been chosen to in a group known as the Strike Team because you've been chosen by your commanding officers. If you accept to be part of this team, know this: Strike Team will be first on/last off. Meaning that you will be the first soldiers deployed onto the battle field and the last ones off. Do you accept this risk?" Dorliche explains. After a solid minute of silence, I hear a chuckle. "Very well. Come receive your new weapons." I hear Shade's voice instruct. Another minute or two before Dorliche clears his throat to get their attention. "Now that you have obtain your specialized weapons, allow us to introduce their creator." Dorliche explains and the door opens. "Lieutenant Colonel Shadow Sky." Dorliche concludes as I step into the room, my arms behind my back and a strait face on.

The shocked expressions of the five ponies cause a small grin to form. "I'm betting none of you thought an eight year old could create these?" I ask before crossing my arms in front, their shocked expressions going to ones amazement. "Your belongings have already been moved to your new quarters, a five-person tent." Daleek says and I add, "Which I will be showing you to momentarily. Yes, Private Fenrir?" "Permission to speak freely, sir!" "Granted." "Where in Equestria does this runt get off on thinking he's my superior? I could beat him down no problem right now." He claims. "Alright, let's go at it, then." I say with a shrug, taking him, the other four, Master Chief, and Daleek off guard.

+3rd+

As Little Mac and Fenrir square off, Fenrir's already planning on a snarky comment after putting this foal in his place. Little Mac, on the other hand, is calm, cool, and collected. Patiently waiting for Fenrir's first move. Fenrir moves first, starting off with a strait forward charge. Using his smaller and quicker form, little Mac rolls between Fenrir's legs, once on the other side kicking him in the back then going into a hand-stand followed by a backflip and landing on his feet. Turning around and jumping at Little Mac, Fenrir doesn't notice him bringing his finger tips to his palms, powering up his Bio-Mech arms. "Got ya now, you little brat." Fenrir growls and brings his fist together for a smash. "Wrong." Little Mac says before spinning around and driving both his fists into Fenrir's gut, the coiled springs releasing and sending Fenrir into the air a bit. At the apex, Little Mac suddenly appears above him and the taunt springs wrapped around his calf muscles on the inside releasing and hitting him in the head. When Fenrir hits the floor of the warehouse, the entire thing shakes with the force. "I'm one of the most feared minds in Equestria. Care to press your luck any further?" Little Mac ask.

"I'm done holding back punk. Now it's for real." Fenrir says, wiping blood from his mouth. "you were holding back? I wasn't even trying..." Little Mac claims before his legs release and propel him towards Fenrir. Expecting such a forward attack, Fenrir get's ready to swing. What he doesn't expect, though, is right before they reach Little Mac's arms come out his wrists smacking together and a massive blast of sound is launched out of the small speakers located right above his wrist bones. The blast not only throws Fenrir back quite a ways, but it sends Little Mac back as well, his feet hitting and sliding on the ground a few feet. -Is this the same Little Macintosh I know?- Scootaloo asks herself looking at Little Mac with a face trying to show many emotions at once. -This punk is good. If I keep this up, it won't end good for me.- Fenrir thinks before putting his head own and holding his hands up to show surrender.

+Little Mac+

"Got that out of your system? Good, grab your gear and come on." I order and the five all pick up their gear and follow me out of the warehouse. As expected, everyone we pass does a double or triple-take when they see me, my arms, and the pin on my uniform. "Holy Celestia. That's Little Macintosh. Son of Big Macintosh and Fluttershy!" A pony quietly exclaims, the Human next to him turning with a confused look on his face. "I don't know who he, or they, are." He says. "He's the third smartest pony in Equestria. Give him a box of spare parts and he can make pretty much anything. The amazing/scary fact is: He's only eight years old." I just chuckle before turning to them and tapping my head a couple times before I resume leading the Strike Team to their tent. "The others rise at 0500 every morning. Starting tomorrow, I'm going to be in here to wake you're happy hides up at 0400!" I shout before turning around and leaving them and their groaning behind.

* * *

Little Macintosh is a technological badass. Creating the designs for his Bio-Mech arms and his legs. Not to mention that his heart beats five times as fast and his arteries are twice their normal size. The average height for an eight year old is near four feet, Little Mac is four foot seven, which is tall for his age. The Bio-Mechs give Little Mac the strength of three Earth Pony stallions the size of his father, as well as being able to blast sound and fire from the spots above his wrists.


	10. Transmission Intercepted

+3rd-Unknown location+

"I told you we should have put a kill switch in Project Z. Both him _and_ the Arbiter have betrayed us!" The Prophet of Conviction shouts, pounding a fist on the arm of his chair. "You know why we didn't do that." The Prophet of Tolerance says, turning to him. "The chances of anyone obtaining the wavelengths and radio waves we use are very little unless we broadcast them out into space." Conviction claims with an angry shake of his head. "Calm yourselves and remember why he was created in the first place." Restraint says with a wave of his hand. "So that our re-domination of the universe would be swift. Though the fact that almost every species in the Covenant, including the Sangheili, reunited. But the loss of the Jiralhanae was a blow to our military." Obligation says, her gaze meeting each of the others.(1)

+Little Mac-0400-Amicitia+

"Here it goes." I say before entering the Strike Team's tent to wake them up, only to find them already awake, bunks made and ready. "Sir!" They all say, saluting. "This is a surprise. Follow me." I say with a chuckle before turning and leaving, them behind me in single file. "This morning you're going to get linked to your weapons, get used to their extra weight, firing, and unique ammo. It'll be about three weeks or so until I finish your combat suits, though." I explain before opening the door to the warehouse that holds their new weapons. "Sir, permission to speak freely?" Iris asks. "Granted." "Aside from the casing color, they look like ordinary weapons." She claims, indicating the black with gold trimmed weapons.

"The triggers are miniature scanners, linked to a small computer inside the weapons. When you grab the trigger, it'll scan your finger print and save only that print. That means you're the only one, besides myself, that can use that weapon." "And the 'unique ammo'?" Mintleaf asks. "Each gun, whether it be Mintleaf's sniper rifle, Fenrir's shotgun, Scootaloo's assault rifle, Shadowmere's semi-automatic rifle, Iris's grenade launcher, or your sidearms, each can fire four different types of rounds: Regular, incendiary, shrapnel, or my personal favorite, a magnetic charge also called an Electro Magnetic Pulse, or EMP. It'll fry electrical equipment." I explain with a grin. "Sir, wouldn't one fry you as well?" Scootaloo asks with a worried look. "Negative, I've got special converters in my shoulders that will absorb an EMP then send the outside electricity to receivers in my wings before being dispelled. But enough about me, grab your weapons, wait for the light to turn green, and follow me." I explain and wave a hand to the table of weapons with their names in front of them.

After grabbing their primary gun, sidearm, and melee weapons, I lead them through another door and into the ammo storage. "Normal rounds, incendiary rounds, shrapnel rounds, and EMP rounds." I say, placing the clearly marked storage containers on a table. "I feel that extra weight now." Scootaloo says, the extra ammo weighing her down a bit. "Speak for yourself, I feel fine." Iris claims, her grenade launcher ammo in an over the shoulder back on her back and her sidearm ammo in bags on her hips. "Now that you've got your new loud-out, we're gonna go for a jog." I say with a grin and they all groan. "Let's go wait for our comrades at the start of the trail. They'll be up in about fifteen minutes." I add before leading them out and to the trail-head. "Here they come." Shadowmere says and the six of us stand up. "Where's Master Chief at?" I ask when Dorliche and the others reach us. "Communicating with the Marines that are to aide in the upcoming war." Daleek says before we begin jogging.

"Progress on the Strike Team's combat suits?" Transcendence asks. "Now that I have their files, I can start making them individual specific. I've already got the in-general designs down and the proper materials." "I must say, I'm amazed at how technologically advanced your race is." Daleek says. "Well there's one city in Equestria that thrives on tech. The rest are like what you saw in Ponyvile and Canterlot: Wood and nails, concrete and cement. There's just several smart Equestrians." I claim with a chuckle before turning around and seeing that the Strike Team had fallen back some, Scootaloo talking with Twilight about something. "You know what you're going to do after breakfast?" Transcendence asks me. "Yea, I'm gonna take them to," I begin but stop both midsentence and midstride before grabbing my head. 'We have spotted a military settlement on the planet below and are sending a landing crew. We shall land in one hour.' A voice not mine says. "That is not good. EVERYONE STAND STILL! Dorliche, prepare to send us all back to camp." Transcendence says and Dorliche nods before his horn glows and we're all in the center of camp.

"It's a good thing I managed to pick up on that signal the other day." I say with a laugh, standing up. "That voice was from a Sangheili. The normal landing crew has five of them, six Kig-Yar, and twelve Unggoy." Daleek says before tapping his helmet and talking. 'Wait, Project Z and the Arbiter are down there with a small, along with some humans. Deploy a pair of Mgalekgolo as well.' The voice adds and Daleek rapidly tells whoever's on the other end. "The Arbiter will arrive shortly with the humans and the rest of our group." He says. "Awaiting orders, sir." Scootaloo says with the rest of the Strike Team stepping up, followed by the rest of them. "They may not be ready, but they're damned determined." Dorliche says with a chuckle.

* * *

1-I'm sorry, but there's no way a group that powerful and large would die quietly. They'd be bound to make a comeback.

If you're wondering how Little Mac picked up on that transmission, he's got a transmitter in his head with a small speaker in his mouth that broadcasts the message. If it's a personal one, he can flick a switch with his tongue so only he can hear it.


	11. We're All That's Left!

+Snowdust+

"They're starting to land. I gotta hurry." I say, watching as the Hyborian ship starts to get closer to landing. "Don't do anything stupid until I get there, Shade." I grumble before I start to move faster. -Good thing I brought my entire load out- I think as I touch each weapon: Silver katana blades, silver throwing stars, silver kunai, and my one-of-a-kind crossbow, a machine crossbow that fires silver bolts. Each canister holds 50 bolts and it takes approximately 4 seconds to put a new canister in place.

+3rd+

"Here they come! Give 'em Tartarus!" Shade shouts, Nasu in the form of a giant claymore, before leading the charge, the Strike Team right beside him. "Eat fire." Mintleaf growls before no-scoping an incendiary round through a Jackal's mouth, the explosion tearing the top of his head off. "Eragh!" Shade roars and decapitates an Elite. They quickly kill almost every one of them, but an Elite jumps back into the craft where he lifts up a few yards before opening the cargo doors and the two Hunters drop out. "Fall back!" Master Chief shouts and they start to retreat. "'Bout time they sent a challenge." Shade claims with a smirk as one of the Hunter's turns to him and charges up it's laser. About fifteen feet away, however, one drops dead suddenly and a Pegasus with two katana and an ice-blue mane jumps off the body and rushes towards Shade. "Sn, Snowdust?!" Shade stammers, eyes wide. "Hi sweetie. I know it's been a while but that thing's pissed." Snowdust claims, indicating the Hunter looking at the other's body. It lets out a roar before it starts to charge them.

"Wait a sec, where's AppleJack?" Transcendence asks, turning in circles. "There, I see her!" Mintleaf shouts, looking through her scope. "What's she doing?" Transcendence asks, now worried. "I don't believe it. She just jumped up on that things back." Mintleaf says, stupefied. "Now go for the neck." Daleek says and the two look at him. "If any of those under me can take down a Mgalekgolo on their own, it's her." He explains.

"Ah hope this works." AppleJack grumbles before unloading a full clip from her M1911 into it's neck then slashing at the tendons with her knife. "Get ready Snowdust, these things can do some damage." Shade growls as he and Snowdust get in stances, only for it to fall and slide forward, throwing up dust and stopping about a foot from them. "YEE-HAW!" AppleJack shouts as she stands up, the Hunter's orange blood on her hands, knife, gun, and part of her uniform. "She's crazy." Arbiter says and Transcendence laughs. "No, she's AppleJack." He says before him and those that know her start laughing. "Are you alright, sir?" AppleJack asks with a grin as she pulls Shade up off the ground. "Just fine, soldier. That was damn impressive." Shade says with a nod before turning to the one he called Snowdust.

"And you, what are you doing here?" Shade asks as Transcendence, Master Chief, Arbiter, Daleek, Dorliche, and Little Mac run over to them. "It's been five years Shade Hunter. Do I need a reason to come after your ass? I'm your fucking wife, for crying out loud!" Snowdust shouts and punches him in the chest hard enough to knock him down, jaws dropping all around. "I left to keep you safe!" Shade shouts back as he stands up. "Keep me safe from what?! Do you have any idea how worried I've been?! Or what's happened while you've been gone?!" She shouts/asks and pulls out the chain around his neck, on it is a ring that matches the one on the chain around her neck.

"What's going on down there?" Twilight asks, cleaning the barrel of her rifle. "Looks like Shade and the new one are arguing about something and, no way. They've got matching rings on chains around their necks." Mintleaf says, looking through her scope. This causes Vinyl to do a spit-take before, using her increased eye-sight, focuses on the rings. "Yea, looks like the monster hunter's married. And it looks like she's in the same line of work, too." Vinyl says.

"I told you to stay with the clan!" Shade yells, angry. "The clan is dead! We're all that's left!" Snowdust yells back, tears starting to form, and Shade's entire demeanor changes. "De, dead? How?" He asks with a stammer. "It happened overnight. Demons poured out from gates and set fire to the village and all in it. I barely got out alive." Snowdust claims, tears freely flowing, before throwing herself into Shade's chest. "It'll be alright. Calm down, Snowdust." Shade claims, wrapping her in a tight hug. "Don't worry. I'll find out who was behind this." Dorliche claims, placing a hand on Shade's shoulder, before vanishing. 'He'll get to the bottom of it." Transcendence says and Shade nods before doing something completely not like him: He sings. "Hush now, quiet now. It's time to lay your sleepy head. Hush now, quiet now. It's time to go to bed." Almost as soon as he started singing, Snowdust had fallen asleep and snoring lightly.

* * *

Snowdust: Twenty-three, mare, Pegasus, five-nine, ice blue mane, tail, and eyes, and Cutie Mark is snow falling in a pile. She's also Shade Hunter's wife.


End file.
